University of Coruscant
|members= |headquarters=Main campus, Coruscant |locations=*Fobosi District *School of MusicMedStar I: Battle Surgeons *First Republic Medical Academy of Coruscant *Southern Campus |formed= |founded=15,500 BBYThe New Essential Chronology |fragmented= |reorganized= |dissolved= |restored= |era= |affiliation=}} The University of Coruscant, also known as the Coruscant University, was a university located in the Fobosi District of the Galactic Republic's capital planet Coruscant. Founded by President Fillorean and the Duinuogwuin philosopher Borz'Mat'oh in 15,500 BBY as Coruscant's first university, the institution offered a wide variety of courses throughout its history and gained a reputation as a premier learning institution. However, the rise of the Galactic Empire and the New Order's Humanocentric policies sullied the school's reputation, and it was not until almost three decades later that the New Republic regained control of Coruscant that the University began accepting non-Humans again. History Founding and early years The first formal university on the planet Coruscant, the University of Coruscant was founded by President Fillorean and the Duinuogwuin philosopher Borz'Mat'oh in 15,500 BBY, at the end of the conflict between the Galactic Republic and the Duinuogwuin species that became known as the Duinuogwuin Contention. Originally a single tower in the Fobosi District on the Republic's capital of Coruscant, the University expanded over the millennia to include many different buildings scattered throughout the district. The original tower became largely administrative offices, student housing, and several of the original lecture halls, though the two chalcedony statues of Borz'Mat'Oh and Fillorean remained. The dean of the University was addressed by the traditional title of Dean The University handed out honorary degrees to individuals who were influential in their field, such as Nasdra Magrody, and the recipients of honorary degrees also received gold rings. The Human Archiban Kimble attended Coruscant University's medical program,Star Wars: The Old Republic Encyclopedia the First Republic Medical Academy of Coruscant, during the early years of the Cold War between the Sith Empire and the Republic, and during his time studying xenopathology Kimble's fellow students complained that he received favorable treatment from several of his female instructors. Almost three thousand years after the Cold War, the Quermian Murk Lundi taught history at the University, specializing in little-known organizations and events that had nonetheless impacted the galaxy. However, Lundi's mediocre research skills led him to delve into topics and subjects outside of his standard classics in order to save his career, and the Quermian began to research the Sith. His attempts to retrieve a holocron on the planet Kodai were foiled by the Jedi Order, and the professor was relieved of his position when he ultimately went insane and was imprisoned in a mental facility. The Zabrak medical student Zan Yant was tutored in music by one of the professors at the University's School of Music in the years before the conflict known as the Clone Wars, and the School of Music was considered one of the premier musical institutions at the time. The University's medical departments occasionally suffered from thievery during that period, such as how the Balosar medical student Elan Sel'Sabagno abused his access to the school's medical supplies and stole them to use in the production of illegal drugs. The Clone Wars and the Empire By this time, the Fobosi District featured many cantinas that catered to the University's staff and students, including the Haunch of Nerf. At the end of the Clone War, the Republic became the Galactic Empire, and the University of Coruscant underwent significant policy changes in the era of the New Order. The Empire passed a bylaw that forbade non-Humans from applying to the University and expelled those currently attending, and in their absence the University soon became almost entirely Human males. Many of the new students were former members of the Sub-Adult Group youth brigades that had been organized by the Commission for the Preservation of the New Order, and a large number of them were washouts from the Imperial Military academies—something that caused the University's reputation to suffer as most of its students pursued careers in the Imperial government. While other premier universities mocked the school as a "bureaucrat factory", the University's students damaged the school's reputation further by creating a climate of bullying and Humanocentrism that thrived over the next two decades. Around 11 BBY, the Corellian female Bria Tharen decided to study archaeology and ancient art at the University after completing her undergraduate education at the age of seventeen, though her exposure to the religion known as the Cult of The One and The All derailed her studies.The New Essential Guide to Characters Sometime during the period of Imperial rule, the University's Vice-Chancellor Zokor Polpot and the current Chancellor were among those University officials visited the planet Woostri, and Polpot attempted to discredit his boss with a prank involving the droid 8t88. Polpot replaced the crocidile–like head of 8t88, the Tiss'sharl administrative droid in charge of managing Woostri's famous HoloScan Database, with the smaller head of a JMM series droid, and the episode resulted with the Chancellor's resignation and Polpot's ascension to the post. However, 8t88 went on to become an information broker with a bitter resentment of Humans, and he eventually murdered Polpot while the Chancellor was visiting the planet Mawan sometime before 7 ABY. The New Republic When the New Republic liberated the galactic capital''X-Wing: Wedge's Gamble'' in 7 ABY,The Essential Reader's Companion the University immediately began to accept students of all species, though resentment among non-Humans remained high in the years that followed as the University's Imperial reputation lingered. By 18 ABY, the University's Diplomatic Archives were open to the public, and it included material on figures such as Gaeriel Captison, a Senator of Bakura.Assault at Selonia Students of certain species, such as Shistavanens, were shunned and feared by their fellow students and even faculty on account of their fearsome appearance, though such reactions were not always exclusive to the University. Around that time, the Coruscant University Press published scholarly articles and reports by notable scientists.The Essential Guide to Alien Species By 30 ABY, the University had once again regained its reputation as a premier institute of learning, and it regularly dispatched research expeditions in a wide variety of fields. A group of zoologists from the University undertook an expedition to the planet Kowak, the homeworld of the Kowakian monkey-lizard, though the monkey-lizards sabotaged or stole most of the researchers equipment enough that the group was forced to abandon further attempts at studying them. Under the New Republic, a panel of multicultural scientists from the University of Coruscant was in charge of the formal designation of species' sentience, and they issued their rulings on different species only after a research team approved by the government had conducted an extensive field study. Significant findings that could affect a species' designation were also brought before the panel. During the Second Galactic Civil War, the Galactic Alliance Guard rounded up many Corellians on Coruscant, including a large number of students and professors at the University. The University greatly resented the Guard's actions, and various members of the school were more than willing to aid GAG captain Lon Shevu when he allied with the Jedi in order to bring down the Guard's leader and Co-Chief of State Jacen Solo. From his contacts at the University, Shevu was able to acquire a shuttle belonging to the University's geological survey team, and he and Ben Skywalker successfully masqueraded as a geological professor and student on a survey to the planet Kavan. Appearances *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' * * * *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' *''Vader's Little Princess'' *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Assault at Selonia'' *''Legacy of the Force: Revelation'' Notes and references Category:Coruscant places of learning Coruscant Category:University of Coruscant